heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Avengers Vol 1 13
| ReleaseDate = May 25, 2011 | Publisher = Marvel Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Adi Granov | CoverArtist2 = Lee Weeks | Production1_1 = Taylor Esposito | CCO = Joe Quesada | Publisher1_2 = Dan Buckley | Producer = Alan Fine | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Nick Spencer | Penciler1_1 = Scot Eaton | Inker1_1 = Jaime Mendoza | Inker1_2 = Rick Ketcham | Colourist1_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer1_1 = Dave Lanphear | Editor1_1 = Lauren Sankovitch | Editor1_2 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * unnamed troops * Locations: * ** ** ** ** Smithsonian Items: * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = As Skadi begins her assault on Washinton D.C., the Quinncarrier drops War Machine, Beast, and Ant-Man onto the battlefield. Beast saves a soldier, who tells him Major Stephenson is looking for him. Beast meets up with him and is told that a Congressman has locked himself in the House Chamber and wishes to speak with him. Beast asks who this Congressman is and he is told it is Leonard Gary, an old friend of his. Beast breaks into the House Chamber and asks Leonard why he's locked himself in. He says that before the attack he was about to introduce a bill he's been trying to bring to the floor for eight years. Outside, the Abraham Lincoln Statue and Smithsonian exhibits come to life and join the fight. Beast begins to suspect that this isn't about Leonard's bill. He explains that the people are scared and he wants to show them that America is not afraid. He asks Beast to find a way to turn the cameras that were left behind on so that he can address the world. In return, Beast wants to know if Leonard is a mutant, believing he is what brought the Lincoln Statue and Smithsonian exhibits to life. He denies being a mutant but strongly hints that he is one. Beast gets the cameras to start working and has them broadcast on every network all over the world. Leonard addresses the world by reciting the Gettsyburg Address. After he finishes, the Capitol Building is destroyed and he is consumed in the fire. | Solicit = FEAR ITSELF TIE-IN: Armies are mounting against the Avengers on every side, and even the Gods have turned their backs on Earth. With humanity facing it's gravest threat yet, Steve Rogers and his Secret Avengers will make some hard choices about what's just in times of war. And even as they do, a new danger of a different kind emerges-- one that confronts them not in the name of evil or fear, but freedom and liberty. | Notes = * Takes place during the events of . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/comic_books/issue/35154/secret_avengers_2010_13 * http://marvel.com/comic_books/issue/39222/secret_avengers_2010_13_x-men_art_variant * http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=preview&id=8480 }}